Problemas Para Dormir
by Jess Mindfreak
Summary: Isla Esme. Bella no puede dormir, qué hará Edward para no aburrirla? Oneshoot/MA/BPOV.


_Bue... como notarán, esto no es ninguna continuación o algo así, es que el otro día me puse a leer lo que he hecho y me di cuenta de todos mis horrores ortográficos, y me decidí a arreglarlos, xD._

_

* * *

_

Bella POV

Traté de conciliar el sueño, pero simplemente no podía; estaba recargada en el pecho de mi fabuloso marido. El estar entre sus brazos era un factor por el que no podía dormir, pero no era el único: me daba miedo cerrar los ojos porque sabía que los Vulturis aparecerían detrás de mis pupilas para quedarse grabados por mucho tiempo en ellas.

Estaba aterrada y Edward lo notó.

_-¿Qué ocurre, amor?_me preguntó, la preocupación se notaba en sus hermosos ojos, los cuales se estaban volviendo peligrosamente negros a falta de sangre.

_Es que no puedo dormir.

_¿No tienes sueño?_.La preocupación había sido reemplazada por el deseo. Estaba realmente sorprendida que él fuera el que tomara la iniciativa la mayoría de las veces. Aunque no me estaba quejando, claro._ Mmm, creo que debes distraerte, no quiero que te aburras. Yo me ofrezco como voluntario_dijo con sus ojos brillando de malicia.

Fingí pensarlo una rato, aunque, la respuesta era obvia._Sabes, creo que tienes razón, necesito una distracción y que sea rápidamente. No quiero caer en el aburrimiento.

_Como usted lo ordene, señora Cullen_.Me excitaba el modo con el que me miraba cuando tomaba la iniciativa, lo cual era muy seguido.

Comenzó con un dulce beso que fue subiendo de tono poco a poco._Adoro cuando usas ese color. Se ve muy... sensual_comentó acariciando mi sostén con suavidad. No tenía idea del color que era porque estaba demasiado ocupada acariciando el bulto que se formaba en su entrepierna. Soltó un suave gemido cuando mi mano se deslizó bajo su bóxer.

Apreté mis dedos alrededor de su miembro, logrando que saliera de el un maravilloso jadeo. Mis manos se movieron con rapidez arrancándole constantes resoplidos de placer. Él no separaba sus labios de mi piel y mi excitación no podía ser más grande. Sofocó el último gemido en mi cuello mientras sentía su frío líquido derramarse en mi mano. Volteó a verme con el deseo brillando en sus ojos.

_Pagarás por esto, Bella_me dijo luciendo su deslumbrante sonrisa. Su mano se dirigió de mi cintura a mi cadera y de ahí a mi intimidad. Rompió mi ropa interior y la aventó fuera de la cama. Introdujo su dedo acariciandome, yo estaba demasiado húmeda, cosa que el recalcó, un dedo más acompañó al otro, y así comenzó a meterlos y sacarlos, mi cadera se movía inconscientemente provocando una deliciosa fricción entre su mano y mi feminidad.

No pude contener los gemidos que pugnaban por salir de mi boca. Le pedí entre jadeos que fuera más rápido, lo que cumplió cual devoto fanático a su dios. Pero antes que llegara a la parte más emocionante de nuestro jueguito, se detuvo.

Lo miré con frustración y soltó una risita._Todavía no acabo, amor_me susurró sensualmente al oído.

Me besó con dureza mientras me apretaba a su cuerpo con un poco más de fuerza. Su lengua chocó con la mía comenzando una deliciosa lucha. Todo en Edward era perfecto; su alma, su cuerpo, su olor, su sabor...

Se separó de mis labios dirigiendose a la parte más sensitiva de mi cuello, pero no fue su boca la que se posó ahí, sino su lengua. Comenzó a bajar un poco más hasta llegar a mi sostén, el cual arrancó con rapidez. Entonces me di cuenta de que era rojo, bueno, lo usaría más seguido si él seguía teniendo ese tipo de reacciones. Su boca se volvió a posar en mis pechos mientras su lengua los degustaba.

Se entretuvo un rato más y despues volvió a bajar hasta llegar a mi parte más sensible. Gemí de forma bastante audible.

Su lengua trabajaba con suavidad, pero poco a poco sus movimientos se hicieron más bruscos y rápidos haciendo círculos en mi clítoris. De mis labios salían extraños sonidas y sentí que se acercaba el fin.

_¡Edward!_grité mientras me desplomaba en la cama, pero él no se detuvo, siguió con su trabajo unos minutos más y yo trataba de recuperarme de ese delicioso éxtasis. Entonces se quitó lo que quedaba de ropa y se subió en mi entrada. Su boca tenía un extraño sabor: podía sentir mi escencia en su boca.

_Sabes realmente deliciosa, amor_ dijo cuando se separó de mí. Lo empujé suavemente mientras me ruborizaba._¿Qué sucede?_preguntó confundido. Me limité a sonreirle y se acostó en la cama. Estaba dispuesta a pagarle con la misma moneda.

Comencé a darle castos besitos en el cuello bajando por su pecho, y cuando iba a llegar a mi objetivo... él me detuvo._Bella, no tienes porqué hacer esto y lo sabes_dijo. Me di cuenta que estaba nervioso, pero eso no me detendría, yo le daría el placer que me había proporcionado unos momentos atrás.

_Tu sólo disfruta_mumuré realmente excitada por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Volvió a acostarse y yo me dirigí sin impedimentos hacia su miembro, tomé un poco de aire mientras me armaba de valor para hacerlo, no es que no quisiera, para nada; esque me daba vergüenza su reacción.

Con mucho cuidado pasé mi lengua por su erección. Soltó un gemido mientras yo sonreía: lo estaba haciendo bien.

Mi lengua comenzó a moverse por todo su miembro mientras mis dedos acariciaban la zona libre. Edward no paraba de gemir, esto realmente me complació, ya que nunca me dejaba practicarle sexo oral, siempre se negaba avergonzado diciendo que era muy degradante que yo lo hiciera y luego me distraía de forma bastante eficiente.

Sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas hasta que oí como se desgarraba la tela, no tuve tiempo de ver donde las había puesto porque estaba demasiado concentrada saboreándolo.

Entre jadeos me dijo que estaba a punto de venirse. En realidad, ya me había dado cuenta porque lo sentí tensarse, pero no me detuve, quería probarlo. Edward siempre me decía que le encantaba mi sabor; ahora yo tenía curiosidad del suyo.

_¡BELLA!_casi rugió mi nombre, lo que estuvo a punto de llevarme al éxtasis otra vez...

Entonces lo probé, quedé realmente extasiada. Era una de las cosas más deliciosas que hubiese tomado antes. No podría compararlo con nada, porque no existen las palabras exactas para describir algo que sabe algo a gloria. Sentí sus manos en mis hombros y de repente, estaba recostada en la cama.

_Gracias_murmuró viendome a los ojos. Su voz aún estaba ronca por la excitación.

No tuve tiempo siquiera de registrar lo que había dicho ya que su boca estaba de nuevo en la mía. Nuestras lenguas danzaban una sensual melodía mientras nuestras manos se movían sin control por nuestros cuerpos.

Me agarró desprevenida cuando me penetró de un solo golpe. Solté un grito de placer. Me sonrió de esa manera que me derretía. Comenzó un delicioso vaivén en donde cada embestida se volvía más fuerte que la anterior. Aumentó la profundidad de sus entradas al tiempo que el ritmo creció volviendome completamente loca.

Soltábamos gemidos casi al mismo tiempo, era increíble la sincronización que teníamos, tanto mental como física. Nuestras caderas se movían sin control, nueestros jadeos se ahogaban en la boca del otro y los alocados latidos de mi corazón me ensordecían.

Entonces lo sentí...el fin se acercaba, lo sabía. Edward siempre evitaba venirse antes que yo, porque incluso en estas situaciones, anteponía mi placer al suyo. Siempre tan caballero. No tenía dudas de que él era la persona correcta para mí. Era todo lo que podría haber deseado en un hombre a pesar de que antes que entrara en mi vida nunca me había puesto a pensarlo.

Estaba completamente segura de que no me había equivocado al elegirlo. Éramos el uno para el otro.

Edward sabía exactamente que puntos tocar, incluso en nuestra primera vez, él había adivinado que hacer para llevarme al más sublime éxtasis, un orgasmo inimaginable, placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Esta vez, ambos llegamos al mismo tiempo gimiendo el nombre del otro. Estuvo dentro de mi unos minutos más mientras nos recuperábamos del increíble clímax que acababámos de experimentar.

Me recosté en su pecho cerrando los ojos ya sin miedo, sabía que esa noche... o más bien mañana; no tendría pesadillas.

Sonreí dejandome llevar al dulce mundo de los sueños, y desde éste pude escuchar las palabras más hermosas que pudieran existir:

-Te amo.


End file.
